


My Assassin

by INeedHelpAndLotsOfIt



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Age Difference, Angst?? Maybe?? IDK, F/M, Jon didn’t grow up with the Starks, Jon is a assassin, Jonrya Week, Jonrya Week 2020, There isn’t many
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeedHelpAndLotsOfIt/pseuds/INeedHelpAndLotsOfIt
Summary: Plot: Jon Snow was a well-known assassin, one who got his job done, and did it quickly. But one day that changed, for he met someone he thought was only an imitation of his dreams. So when he was contracted to assassinate Arya Stark of Winterfell, he refused to know that if he did, he would be hunted down, and another one of them would be sent to kill her.
Relationships: Jon Snow & Arya Stark, Jon Snow/Arya Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Jonrya Week, Jonrya Week: A Dream of Spring





	My Assassin

**Author's Note:**

> JonryaWeek: Alternate Universe/Crossover(Modern AU-John Wick)  
> Age: Jon(24) and Arya(15)  
> Date: December 26, 2019  
> Rating: M  
> Length: 2000-100000(Long)

(Jon Snow-Time 20:03)

Jon refused to do this, he couldn’t do this, and for sure he didn’t want to do this. He cursed his employer, a man named Roose Bolton. He couldn’t kill her, for she was from his dreams. 

At first, Jon thought this was a cruel game, but found out it wasn’t. The person he was ordered to kill was Arya Stark and the woman who claimed his dreams ten years ago. 

Then something caught his eyes, as he was watching his target move around in the showers. Jon watched as a doorknob slowly moved, and as the lady of his dreams started stripping, to enter the shower. But Jon kept his eyes on the door and watched as it slowly opened to show a man he has worked with, Bronn Blackwater. 

Knowing what was happening, Jon grabbed the Remington Model 700, which was silenced for what he was supposed to do, but now after a few minutes of thinking, he finally knew what he was going to do. 

(Arya Stark-Time 20:05)

Arya was home alone for the week as her parents went out for some important business trips, and her siblings going out with friends. The house was quiet, and peaceful just the way she liked it. 

She had a plan for her day alone at home, and right now was to have a long-ass shower with the hottest of water. But that stopped when she heard someone behind her. 

Arya slowly turned around and found a man with black hair that fell over, and black eyes. Arya stepped back as she realized that the man was pointing a silenced Beretta at her head. The man smiled, “Arya Stark, daughter of Former Lord Eddard Stark, and Former Lady Catelyn Tully, and siblings Robb Stark, Sansa Stark, Brandon Stark, and Rickon Stark all having been killed only an hour ago.” 

Arya stepped further back as she absorbed the information, her parents, and siblings were killed? When? How? Why? Why were they killed? They did nothing wrong. Arya was taken from her thoughts by a click, and tears rolling down her cheeks.

The man opened his mouth to speak, but her phone went off with her favourite song, Believer by Imagine Dragon, as it is her ringtone. Arya looked towards her phone, and back to the man, who nodded towards the phone, telling her to answer. 

Arya went to the phone, and answered the phone, “H-H-Hello?” She looked back to the man, who was still holding the gun to her head.

The voice that answered was cold and so familiar, but she didn’t know how she knew it, “Is this Arya Stark?” 

She nodded, and opened her mouth to answer, “Y-Yes, it’s Arya Stark.”

“Good. My name is Jon Snow, and I’m calling to let you know that I'm here to help.” Arya’s eyes widened and released a relieved sigh, but the tears still flowed from the news of her parents’ death. 

The man in front of her looked annoyed, and said, “What’s taking so long!?”

The man continued, “I’m sorry to hear about your parents but right now I want you to do something.” She nodded, knowing that the voice could still see her, “I want you to duck. Because at this very moment I have a sniper aimed at the man in front of you. But you are in the way.” She went to look behind her but was stopped, “Don’t turn around. Now on the count of three, I want you to move to the side.” 

She nodded, listened to the count down, and as the voice said, “Three.” She jumped to the left, shocking the man here to kill her, and then the sounds of, *BANG*, *CRASH*, and *THUD*. 

Arya waited a bit until she got back up, bringing the phone to her ear, and heard the voice speak, “Now Miss Stark, I need yo-“ the voice stopped, and the next thing she heard was, “Motherfuckers! Okay, Miss Stark, I need you to hide and fast. Your house is about to be surrounded by men like the man I just killed. They will hunt you down until they see you breathless and dead.” 

Then the sound of the man hanging up on her. Arya slowly got to her feet and grabbed the closet cloth to her, a small towel that barely covered her. She ran to the places she could think of the attic. Then the sound came, *BOOM*, *BANG*, and *CRASH*.

(Hours Later-Time 0:26)

Arya was cold, it was winter, and the middle of the night and the only thing protecting her from the cold was a small towel. But then the attic door opened letting more of the cold surround her. Arya was as still as a statue, as she listened to the creeks of the steps, as someone walked up to them. 

“Come out, Come out wherever you are, Little Wolf.” The voice was dark and sadistic. Then the noise stopped, and then Arya found herself being lifted up by the neck, dropping the towel from her body, and was looking down at a man with cold ice blue eyes, and wide, meaty lips, which were up with grinning at her, “Oh aren’t you going to be fun to play with.” He ran a knife along her cheek, “But sadly my employee wants you dead.” He then brought the knife down, and then a click was heard, then a cold circular barrel was placed against her stomach. Arya closed her eyes, hoping for her saver. But when nothing happened she knew it was her end. 

*BANG* *BANG*

(Jon Snow-Time 0:28)

“Goddamnit!” Jon yelled as he raced his car, a 2018 BMW i8, through the streets of Winter City, hurrying towards a hospital. Well he was doing this, Jon kept on hand on the bullet wound on Arya Stark, trying to stop the bleeding. He looked over to the paling, and naked teen, “Stay with me Miss Stark. We’re almost there.

Jon turned into the emergency lane to find it abandoned, dark with only the overhead lights on, and a security guard sitting there. The security guard watched as Jon’s car drove in front of the sliding doors. Jon got out of the car and ran to the passenger side, and opened the door. 

Jon reached into the and picked up ‘Lady’ Stark, in bridal style. When Jon turned around the guard gasped. Jon continued walking towards the door, and as they slid opened. Jon watched as a cot was brought towards them. Jon placed Arya onto the cot, and followed the doctors, praying to all the gods that Arya Stark would survive this.

(Arya Stark-Date February 13, 2020)

She slowly opened her eyes, adjusting to the light around her. When they were finally adjusted she looked around, and found herself in a hospital. Then she remembered what had happened, her house, the men with black eyes, ice blue eyes, the sounds of stuff being broken, then the two gunshots, and the voice. Arya placed a hand on where she was shot and found healed skin. 

Arya was taken from her thoughts by the door opening. She looked over to where the door was and watched as a man wearing blue jeans, and a black hoodie that had its hood up. The man looked around and when his gaze fell on her, she watched as a dagger flew into the man’s hand. 

Arya backed up in her bed, trying to get away from the armed man, but before he could get too close, a muffled gunshot was sounded, and Arya found herself looking at a man with a bullethole in his head. The body fell forward with a *Thud* as it reached the floor.

Arya watched as the body fell forward not seeing a barrel of a personal customized Glock 19, that had a silencer at the end. She looked up to the showed, and as she looked closer she saw a figure, a man with broad shoulders, wearing complete black, and black hair, and what stood out the most were the deep purple eyes. 

The man stepped forward, and as if Arya was smacked in the face, she felt herself warming up, for the man in front of him was the one from her dreams. A man of average height, with long curly hair, broad shoulders, light stubble for a beard, and those eyes. 

Arya was taken from her dreams by the door opening, and with a quiet voice the man spoke. Arya couldn’t hear him, but with about thirty seconds, a doctor and nurse entered with a cot. Arya watched as the doctor picked up the deadman, placed him onto the bed, and as a nurse cleaned up the blood mess. 

Within about a minute and a half the doctor and nurse were out of her room, leaving her with this unknown man, who was still claiming her dreams to this very day. She watched as the man holstered his pistol, and she saw that he had two of the pistols, a few magazines, and a few more things that she didn’t get to see. 

The man then sat down in a chair in the corner, where he was just standing before he moved to the door. The two caught each other’s eye, and they felt a twitch from their minds, and the mark on their back left shoulder. 

The man was the first to speak, and Arya immediately recognized it as the Voice from the phone, “I’m sorry about your parents, and siblings, Miss Stark.” He bowed his head, “I actually believe that it's ‘Lady Stark’ now.” 

Arya cringed at the title that once belonged to her mother, “Arya.” The man looked at her confused, “Just call me Arya. I don’t need any of that, Lady, or Miss bullshit.” The man laughed, and it filled her with warmth. But then she remembered his name, “Jon Snow, right?”

Jon nodded, “At your service, Arya Stark.” 

The room was filled with silence for a bit. But the silence was broken by Arya asking, “So why were you near my house with a sniper?” 

At that she watched as Jon stood up, and walked towards her. When he reached her, he kneeled on one knee and confessed to her, who he was, what he did, and does for a living, and why he was close to her home with a sniper.

Arya looked on at the man who was paid to kill her, but instead he saved her. So with a delicate hand she placed it on his cheek, feeling unimaginable heat as it was there, and said, “You are forgiven, Jon Snow.” 

Jon nodded, but that brooding face stayed, “Thank you, Arya.”

Arya smiled, not removing the hand from the assassin’s cheek, and asked another question, “Now what are we going to do? You are being hunted down at this moment, and I’m the same?”

Jon nodded, “I was hoping you could hire me. I have been trained in the ways to kill, and if it ever occurred that I might need to be hired for a bodyguard, I have been trained in protecting as well. But most of all, ‘Lady’ Arya, you interest me.” 

Arya thought it over, and after a minute, she nodded, “I will hire you, Jon Snow.” She then glared at him, and punched him in the shower, “But you better not call me, Lady. I have that shit.” 

Jon laughed, “Gotcha.” She watched as Jon got control over his laughter, “But I want to train you in the ways of an assassin. Whenever I look at you, I feel a few things, and one of those is the potential to be a assassin.” 

Arya looked at Jon, and nodded, “So you will be a bodyguard but also my teacher?” She watched as Jon nodded, “Then I accept.” She then grinned, “But I also want to know what else you fill whenever you look at me.”

Arya watched as Jon’s eyes widened slightly, but they left immediately, “I will tell you when the time comes, my student.” 

Arya nodded, and smiled, “You better keep that promise…” she thought of what she might call him, but then it clicked, “My Assassin.” Arya then felt tiredness claim her, slowly Arya leaned back against the pillow, and fell asleep, dreaming of Jon Snow.

(Jon Snow)

“What’s happening to me?” Jon asked himself out loud. Confused at what was happening to him. Since he set his eyes on Arya Stark he felt different.

Before this encounter, Jon was cold, ruthless, brutal, he got his job done, and straight up cruel at times. But now it seems like he is weakening. Something in him that hasn’t shown its head since the night he watched his parents being killed by a family that had silver hair, and velvet eyes.

Jon looked towards the windows and watched as cars moved along, and as the lights flashed in the dark of night. Then Jon watched as a red star shot past, he was thinking only one thing them, “What’s happening to me, Mr. Wick? What is this feeling?” Jon placed his head in his hands, and groaned out, “What should I do?” 

Jon heard movement and looked up and watched as the sleeping body of his new employee moved around, bringing a hand up to her tit. Then he knew what he must do.

(TBC)


End file.
